Head out of Sand
by ThatGirl7858
Summary: Alec/Magnus. REVIEW:D


**Title: **Head out of the Sand.

**Author: **ThatGirl7858

**Disclaimer: **Yes, i totally own the mortal instruments series. That's why i posted this scene on fanfiction instead of writing it in the god damn book. {i may be a little annoyed that it wasn't included, but how can you tell?}

**Summary: **Hall of Accords. Alec kisses Magnus. Enough said? A/M

Bring on the reading and reviewing :D Please.

* * *

Alec Lightwood leant happily into the strong arms that encircled his waist from behind as he watched the fireworks. He could feel Magnus' erratic heartbeat through his shirt and smiled up at the sky remembering that day in the Hall of Accords. He was glad he finally gathered the courage to tell the warlock how he felt. Alec's eyes fluttered shut as he felt a soft kiss to the back of his neck, _incredibly glad._

* * *

Alec ignored everyone around him; his eyes were roaming the hall, looking for the bright spark or flash of colour that would alert him to where Magnus was. With increasing trepidation and angst Alec looked harder,

What if the warlock already had a partner?

What if he had left already?

What if he had left already and then died in battle, when Alec hadn't told him how he felt!?

With an obvious sigh of relief Alec spotted the blue spark on the other side of the hall that just had to be Magnus.

"There's Magnus" he spoke out loud and ignored his sisters' and the others' eyes on his back as he headed determinedly towards where the warlock was standing.

Magnus Bane was standing with his back towards the wall, blue sparks of magic surrounding his fingers as he spoke to a black clad shadowhunter. Alec's heart sunk as he grew closer.

"So, _downworlder_, I was wondering if you would consent to being paired with me?" the shadowhunter bit out reluctantly, Magnus' expression didn't change as he regarded the man before him.

Alec sucked in a breath and gathered all his courage, wishing he still had that rune Clary made up.

"Magnus!" he called as he made his way towards the two, Magnus' expression stayed impassive even as the unknown shadowhunter's eyebrows rose upon seeing a Lightwood who knew the name of a downworlder.

"Yes Alec, what can I do for you?" Magnus simmered with un-concealed bitterness in his tone.

Alec's eye twitched. "Get rid of him for one" he managed to bite out angrily, maybe it was his tone or something in his eyes, but Magnus nodded sharply and turned to the shadowhunter.

"Leave" he requested none too politely and the man stormed away.

Magnus turned back to Alec; he tried to read the young shadowhunter's expression but failed.

"What?" he sighed.

Alec was suddenly nervous, he knew exactly what he wanted to say to the warlock, but didn't know how.

"Will you be my partner?" he asked a little hesitantly.

The warlock's eyebrows rose comically. "Are you sure that you want to be seen with me in public? After all this is the most you've ever spoken to me with more than just the two of us in the room."

He hadn't lost his bitter tone, Alec noticed with a wince, his eyes darkened to a stormy blue in anger.

"Damn it Magnus, just let me mark you!" Alec hissed.

Magnus' cat like eyes met Alec's shining blue ones and after a second he nodded and held out a stiff hand.

Alec took out his steele and held Magnus' hand tightly as he carefully traced the rune onto the smooth flesh, trying as hard as he could not to cause the man pain.

When he was finished Alec looked up from the hand still in his firm grip to the warlock's startled eyes. "Listen to me Magnus Bane" he hissed lowly voice cracking with all the emotion he could muster.

"I am marking you tonight as my partner because despite what you seem to think I _do _actually care about you and I _don't_ want you to _die!_"

Alec's heart nearly broke into a thousand pieces when he saw the man still looked sceptical. "Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn: I Alexander Lightwood, Shadowhunter LOVE you with all my heart and soul." He finished in a normal tone of voice and pulled the shell shocked warlock towards him sharply with a pull on the arm still in his grasp. Alec's hands reached up and cupped the man's face as he kissed the man he loved, maybe for the last time, with all that he had.

Magnus seemed to have frozen in shock against Alec's lips as the hall turned quiet and began to buzz in shocked whispers. Then the warlock snapped out of it and his hands wound their way around the young shadowhunter's waist and pulled him closer.

After a while they both broke away, a little out of breath.

Alec blushed prettily and Magnus smiled happily, his marked hand pushed Alec's fringe out of his eyes. "I love you too Alexander, with my all."

He whispered softly as the shadowhunter smiled blindingly at him.

"Now let me mark you as mine" he winked cheekily as he took _his _Alec's steele with one hand and one of the younger man's hands with the other.

Magnus carefully re -traced the same rune that adorned his hand..._Alliance_

_"Well it's about time your brother pulled his head out of the sand" Simon's voice, though purposefully quiet echoed throughout the nearly silent hall. _

_Instead of the shocked gasp everyone expected, Isabelle Lightwood laughed "I completely agree."_


End file.
